Linlin
Linlin, real name Qián Lín (銭琳), is a Chinese pop singer, best known for being a member of Hello! Project as an eighth generation member of the all-girl Japanese pop group Morning Musume and the leader of Shin Minimoni. She joined Hello! Project in 2007 as a member of Hello Pro Egg. A few months later, she was added to Morning Musume alongside Junjun. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Eri Kamei and Junjun. History Early Life Linlin was born on March 11, 1991 in China, to a couple whose name are undisclosed. When Linlin was in the second grade of elementary school, she was scouted by a local television station. Since then, she has been active in the entertainment industry, appearing in many television dramas and other shows as a host. 2007-2008 Through the recommendation of a friend of Tsunku, Linlin joined Hello! Project as a part of Hello Pro Egg as the Mysterious ponytailed girl (according to fans). On March 15, she was officially announced to be joining the eighth generation of all girl J-pop group Morning Musume, along with Junjun, as a "foreign student". After seeing her perform at concerts, Tsunku was impressed and believed that she and Junjun would be a key for Morning Musume's planned expansion into Asia in 2007. Three days later, she made her Japanese television debut on Hello! Morning. Within the same week, she moved to Tokyo, Japan. On August, ppMorning Musume]] collaborated with Takarazuka to perform their musical Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. Linlin took the role of a page and a princess. 2009-2010 In 2009, Tsunku announced on his blog that Linlin would become the leader of Shin Minimoni, with S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon and Hello Pro Egg members Takeuchi Akari and Miyamoto Karin. On May 16, 2010, Linlin announced with Junjun that they would be performing with Natsuyaki Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit later to be called Ex-ceed!. It was announced by Tsunku on August 8th, that Linlin would graduate from Hello! Project and Morning Musume along with fellow Chinese 8th Gen member Junjun and 6th Generation member Eri Kamei. Linlin's graduation was held on December 15, 2010. She has since returned to China. After Morning Musume In June, Linlin returned to Japan, shortly after she returned to Japan, Junjun announced she would also be returning to Japan. Linlin along with Saho Akari from Up Up Girls (Kari) formed a special unit and performed in a mini-live for a Chinese girl’s Harajuku fashion show in China. On July 11, Linlin was hit by a scooter. She was at home recovering from her wounds for a week. Linlin's thoughts about the scooter incident * Looking for that certain despicable motorized scooter.~ Who was the one who ran into me? How can someone run into another person and then run away!!! It really hurts! Alright~But, being alive is a good thing. I have to return home to nurse my wounds and I won’t be able to work for a whole week '' On January 9, during an interview with Sakurai Takamasa, it was announced that Linlin is preparing to debut as a soloist in China. Her debut album is due in Spring at the earliest and there are plans for concerts in China. In September, Linlin will be participate in the 48th annual Golden Bell Awards. On May 31, LinLin appeared on J-Melo and delivered a message to Morning Musume '14. Appearance Linlin wears a yellow cardigan over a white shirt, a yellow skirt and yellow shoes. She has a brown ponytail. Personality ''To Be Added Trivia * Her official YouTube username is ScooterComedian. Category:Females Category:Morning Musume members Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Salli Category:Teal Member Colour Category:Foreign Exchange Members Category:8th Generation